Amaya
Amaya is a Ga-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Amaya lived in Ga-Metru and worked as a Teacher. During Toa Metru Nokama's search for the missing Ga-Matoran Vhisola, she assisted the Toa of Water by suggesting she search Vhisola's desk for clues. During the events prior to the Great Cataclysm, she was coerced into going to the Coliseum, by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. There, she was then forced into a Matoran Sphere and entered stasis. However, she was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Amaya was weakened physically by the effects of the Matoran Sphere, and lost her memories of Metru Nui. Nevertheless, in the beginning years of The Dark Time, under Turaga Metru Nokama's direction, she joined in the construction of Ga-Koro using parts from the dismantled Airships used by the Toa during the Great Rescue. After arriving on Mata Nui, Amaya became a Flax Maker in Ga-Koro. She was friends with Hahli, who brought her Harakeke and Cowrie Shells with which Amaya made Flax. ''Tentacles Five hundred years after coming to Mata Nui, Amaya was talked into joining a rowing club by Macku and Marka. During the excursion, a squid attacked the canoe. Amaya attempted to rescue Marka who was pulled away by the squid's tentacle, but failed and Marka was dragged into the water. Amaya then jumped in and began jabbing the squid with her oar until the squid released Marka. Amaya then carried Marka to shore. The Ga-Matoran followed the squid to Ga-Koro, where they witnessed it ravaging the village. Amaya then attempted to tie up the squid's tentacles, but began to pass out from exhaustion and lack of air. She was saved by Macku as the other Ga-Matoran drove the squid out. After living in Ga-Koro for one thousand years, facing the darkness of Teridax who menaced the island with his infected Rahi, the Toa Mata arrived, and began to combat Teridax's infected Rahi. Amaya was trapped in a sunken hut along with Nokama, and the other Ga-Matoran. She was later freed by Takua, and witnessed the fight between Gali and the Tarakava. She was also present during the Pahrak invasion on Ga-Koro during the Bohrok Invasion. Following the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal by the Toa Nuva, Amaya was rebuilt along with the other Matoran. Return to Metru Nui Amaya later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate her, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Amaya, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Amaya and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where she now resides. Appearances *Tentacles'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Komau Wearers